


The Vegetation of Another World

by somerandomsmuttydude8v



Series: vines ;) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bi, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Pretty Much Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Rape, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, a better thing, anal penetration, maybe some female characters as well as male?, several different characters, several fuckin chapters yo, smut all the way, so i don't waste every trick in the book, straight - Freeform, this time imma take it slow, vines fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomsmuttydude8v/pseuds/somerandomsmuttydude8v
Summary: basically the "vines attack lol" idea but executed better, with several chapters, more characters (female as well as male for all y'all tentacle fuckers) and not only in space :).i wanted to because i literally had next to no ideas on how to continue the original work from what i'd started with. if you would like to just have a full-of-everything tentacle smut, go read that, but if you'd enjoy a more fully developed plot line with more characters and possibilities, read on.





	1. Request Page NUMERO UNO

ok, so _y'all_

 

**! ! ! ! this is gonna be a submit/request kinda page ! ! !**

 

now!! you can submit any ideas you have - from as little detail as just "two gay dudes" to as complex as describing a whole sticky scene you want played out but don't know how to put into words - all within the boundaries of tentacle fucking by a specific extra-terrestrial-vine-plant-reed (tm) and i will do my best to put (at least some, if not all) of them into my own words. 

 

i will, of course, be writing my  _own_ ideas as well, but i do not wish to disappoint anyone, so please, you are obliged to submit requests :DD

 

disclaimer:: let it be known i am not opposed to writing for any gender or sexuality. although i am a gay dude, if you trust me to do it well (which i will try to aah) i will write from a girl's perspective.

ALSO i will  ** _not_**   write any kinky weird shit, e.g. dog kinks, watersports?, or whatever, although idk how those would come into play in here.

 

let the smutting commence!!!


	2. An Intellectual Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An astronaut comes across a strange plant on an extra-terrestrial planet. He is curious to discover what it does, and, as a matter of fact, he finds out exactly that.

The sun was high on the extra-terrestrial planet that M was taking readings from. The soil in this area tested acidic, while soil a half mile south had tested alkaline, which wasn't helpful. Traces of oxygen were low, not enough to sustain human plant life with chloroplasts, never mind human respiration. So, M wore a suit.

It was dreadfully boring work, and slow too. Taking sample after sample, making his way back to the base to test, and return for more samples, just to have to return for more boring tests that only confused him more and helped less.

Eventually, M found himself walking further and further away from base, turning off the comms in his suit to the nearest space station, impatient and uncomfortable. As he walked, he felt more and more calm, and more and more groggy. And more and more hard.

 _Fuck._ M withdrew his hand from the arm of the suit, and felt his crotch, hard. He looked up and out of his suit to see he'd wandered into a field of waist-height reeds, swaying though there was no wind, the thickness of a finger, some wider. The tranquility set in again after a moment, and he moved his arm back into its place in the suit, leaning down to examine the reeds out of his own curiosity.

After a moment, he resurfaced to consciousness, hearing a beeping from within his own suit. Taking too long to realise what was happening, he noticed the plants pushing at the seams of his suit, unsure as to how they were powerful enough to puncture it, but sure that the alarm was due to a drop in oxygen. He moved to swat away the reeds at the crotch of his suit was too slow, one pushing through enough to enter the suit, the alarm rising in volume. it wrapped around his leg, and pulled, making M fall over onto a cushion of other reeds, all caressing the suit to find another entrance. 

The reed, now in M's full frozen attention as it had entered, moved up past his stomach and to his mouth, pressing at his lips when he closed them, but winning, entering his mouth and then his trachea, choking him. To M's horror, it started pumping out a liquid that he could feel start to coat the inside of his lungs, starting to black out, retching with the thing down his throat, until he lost full consciousness.

* * *

Coming into a state of consciousness, he breathed in deep cold air, shock entering his lungs when he felt he had no suit on, expecting to asphyxiate on the spot. But he didn't. The grass swayed above him, as he now lay down, naked. When he lifted his head the reeds reacted, wrapping leisurely around his arms and legs to lift him a foot off the ground. He tried to struggle but couldn't, and saw the one reed that had entered his throat before, covered in a black seedy mixture that made him want to throw up, a pain at his adam's apple remembering it's presence. 

It moved up and towards him, curious of the hole it had left once he had fallen unconscious, and pressed against his lips again, asking for entry, to which M was too tired to refuse. It entered and instead of pushing down into his trachea insistently, as it had done the last time, it moved around his mouth, pushing at his gums and tongue, almost examining, before venturing further down into his throat. He closed his eyes, wincing, but it didn't push into his trachea, and instead thrust a centimetre into his throat, before pulling back into his mouth again. M moaned, and the reeds around him twitched, as the one curled around his arm touched at his armpit, sweaty from the sudden erotic stimulation. The reed moved down his throat again, a bit further this time, and he could feel his cock twitch as it did so, returning to his mouth to thrust back into his throat more rapidly. 

The plant at his armpit moved into the shirt, and touched at his nipples before making its way down further, and moving below the waistband of his pants. It stopped, as did the reed in his throat, and moved closer, touching the tip of his rock hard dick, leaking precome, as he was impaled on the other. It registered the liquid before moving closer, and although he could not see it, seeming to consume the tip inside of it.

He bucked his hips into it, and more reeds moved to remove his trousers, as the one in his throat started to move again, now secreting some sort of sweet mixture like honey that he was forced to swallow. In his boxers, the reed moved intensely, and a couple others moved to tug the fabric off, leaving a sight to behold: his dick being deepthroating by a reed. He moaned against the reed in his throat and it twitched, as the reed covering his dick seemed to suck at it.

Soon enough, he started to climax and abruptly came into the mouth of the reed, which stilled, along with every other. He moaned again, rocking it out, before succumbing to darkness.

* * *

For the second time, he awoke, yet didn't seem to be free. Although it was dark, and the sky was pitch black except for a few distant moons, he could see all the reeds covering him, still. He didn't know how long he'd been there, or how long the reeds had stayed in their position, but, registering his consciousness, started to writhe again.

Unsurprisingly, some had found the opening below his dick, and pushed at it. When there was resistance, he felt the cold tip of another, lubricated reed press against his hole again, having realised it wouldn't be able to enter comfortably without it. It pushed in and seemed immediately satisfied, burying a couple inches into the warm flesh, having found a safe way inside of his gut. He could feel it start to secrete a similar liquid to before, and bucked his hips, moaning again against the reed that was still inside his mouth. It stopped, and then, after having decided quite satisfyingly, thrust into his ass several inches, making tears appear at his eyes, as it started moving in and out, the others holding his hips upwards so no liquid would ooze out of his ravaged hole.

As it continued to thrust, the reed in his throat moved in again, further this time, to continue secreting its semen into his digestive system, finding its way further in as the one around his dick started sucking again. He didn't resist, feeling as though the reeds moulded to his shape perfectly, much better than any penis could, and filled him more satisfyingly, more than any human cum could.

As he started shaking, coming to a second climax, he thrust up into the reed that engulfed him whole, but did not come. He shuddered it out, confused, but the reeds kept thrusting, and he realised the honey must have had qualities to prevent him from releasing so as to build up climax.

As it continued, he felt more reeds joining the first at his asshole and pressing in alongside it, despite the stretch, the hormones in the liquid made to help accomodate a larger size, as he kept climaxing from the pleasure, a second reed joining the one in his throat to fill the empty space there.

When he felt fit to explode from the pressure of every reed inside of him, they withdrew, allowing their liquid to escape, and he coughed up what was in his throat. Thinking, with disappointment, that they might be finished, he moved his head up to see them, but was too slow, when they moved back in again, rougher and more excited, ready to fill him up again.

When the reed that pushed into his ass was accompanied by another, he noticed they were excreting a slower, thicker stream of liquid this time, much like the black seed that they'd pushed into his lungs the first time, and as they built up, realised that it must be their actual semen in an attempt to impregnate him. The reeds moved much deeper into his guts, the two in his throat pushing into his stomach, far deeper than he thought that they could go, and released faster, pumping his digestive system full to the brim.

When he came to a final climax, the reeds shuddered altogether, and as the one around his cock swallowed, he felt a surge of warm seed filling him up fully, distending his stomach slightly, and pushing in so far that he thought they'd fill his organs completely when this was over. As he came down from the high, he noticed that certain reeds had broken off from their roots, burrowing into his guts until they plugged him, molding to the others to prevent any liquid from escaping his stomach. The ones in his throat similarly broke off, plunging into his stomach to, he thought, or felt, curl up and rest.

When he was finally released from their grasp, all he could do was pant for breath, and soon fell unconscious.

* * *

The final time he woke up, it seemed he wasn't bothered by the grass at all, as it swayed by itself above him, in the light of mid-morning. His stomach, still full, and his ass, still plugged, proved his encounter though. Without much movement, he retched black seed onto the soil. 

He found his way back home with the use of the sun, and limped into his quarters to find extra clothes, having walked home naked and full. When weighed, he was several kilograms heavier than before he set out a day or several before. He didn't notify the crew on the nearest space station.

A day later, he found his way back to the reeds, and dug a couple up, to bring back to the base.


End file.
